


The Slutty Olympians

by Oli_the_gayest



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Candles, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome F/F/M, Verbal Humiliation, Wax Play, ass eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oli_the_gayest/pseuds/Oli_the_gayest
Summary: The wars are over and Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter are at peace, and Half Bloods are finally safe. But now what is there to do, with a camp full of teenagers full of energy, impulse control, and battle reflexes? Each other, of course. (Will update every Friday)





	1. Nico: Graced by the Sun

Nico woke up suddenly, his heart pounding. He thought he had heard somebody enter his cabin, but scanning the room, he saw that there was nobody. The door was ajar, and he wondered if the wind had blown it open. He slid out of bed quickly, padding over the freezing obsidian floor to shut the door. When he turned back, he gave a startled yelp. A cute, freckled, floppy haired blonde boy was sitting on his bed with a devilish smile. 

“Will you almost gave me a fucking heart attack.” He said grumpily. “How did you sneak past me anyway?”

Will grinned and held up a beat up baseball cap. 

“Of course. I should have known.” Nico said crankily. 

“Oh, don’t pretend to be mad. You love it when I come visit you in the night.” Will said, setting Annabeth’s old invisibility cap aside. He held out his arms, and Nico crossed the cabin, tripping over a chair in the middle of the room. 

“What the fuck? Why is there a chair here?” Nico asked. Will shrugged. 

“It’s _ your _cabin. How should I know?” 

Confused, Nico looked around, but shrugged and crawled back into bed, snuggling up to his boyfriend. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” Nico mumbled into Will’s chest. 

“What was that?” Will asked cheerfully. 

“You heard me.” Nico said, looking up at him. Will smiled, that warm, sunlit smile that made all the girls want him. But they couldn’t have him, he thought with satisfaction, Will was his. He kissed him, a certain possessiveness rising up in him. He felt his thoughts wander to his dream before Will had woken up. He’d been dreaming about the first time they hooked up. They’d only been dating for a few months, and yet anytime the counselors looked away, be it at lunch, or at night, or during their free hours, they pounced onto each other with a great ferocity. 

He felt Will’s lips curve upward against his, and then he began to kiss Nico back with enthusiasm. They began to make out as though it would be the last time they ever did it. Nico could never get enough of this, tangled tongues and bitten lips, hair pulling and back scratching. He never would’ve guessed before experiencing it that Will was absolutely ferocious in bed. He was insatiable. Will grabbed his ass and pulled Nico tighter against him, and paused to smirk at Nico. 

“Oh my.” He said, grinning. Nico blushed, knowing that he had felt the state he was in. Will leaned forward and kissed him sensually, his hand casually sliding over his neck and down his body. Nico whimpered and cried out as Will’s slender hand entered his boxers, wrapping around him. He stroked a few times, and Nico buried his face in his neck, gripping the front of his shirt as Will moved his hand just slow enough to torture him. 

“Do you wanna go down on me?” He purred, his breath tickling Nico’s ear. Nico nodded quickly, refusing to unbury his face. Will lifted his chin and kissed him more, and then pulled his shirt off. They quickly undressed, and Nico slid to the floor between Will’s legs. He slowly licked up the length of Will’s cock, then the tip. He kept making small licks, and sucks, until Will was panting and squirming, his cock standing erect and ready to go. Finally, Nico took his cock in his mouth, wrapping his lips around it. He bobbed his head slowly, his tongue rubbing the bottom of it. Will was moaning and tangling his fingers in his hair. This was bliss. 

There was a soft knock at the door. Nico jumped, pulling off quickly, diving for his shirt. To his surprise, Will called out. “Come in.” 

And in came Jason. As in Jason, one of the seven, Grace. Nico glanced at Will, and saw that he had made no effort to cover up, his hard pink cock on full display, and back to Jason who was calmly shutting the door behind him, as if he hadn’t just walked in on his friend sucking his other friend’s dick. 

“Sorry I’m late Will, had to sneak past Chiron. I got caught in Piper’s cabin the other night so he’s been keeping a pretty close eye on me.” Jason said. 

“That’s alright. Just glad you could make it.” Will purred. “We were just getting started.” 

Nico suddenly realized what was happening. Why Jason was here. He could hardly believe it. He glanced at Will, and his boyfriend grinned at him. He had planned this. Him and Will had been thinking about bringing somebody into the bedroom for a couple weeks now, ever since Nico had gotten drunk and admitted that he’d always fantasized about having a threesome, but they had been having a hard time choosing. All the hot guys were taken, and presumably, strait. 

They had talked about trying to seduce Jason. As a son of Zeus, they knew it would not be hard to seduce him, he was just as much of a sex addict as his father. And, according to Annabeth, he and Piper opened their relationship recently, the only provision being that Jason could only sleep with other guys and Piper could only sleep with other girls. But Nico hadn’t actually expected that to happen. Jason was the most popular guy in all of Camp Half Blood, he would have endless options, he doubted Jason would bother. But he was here, of course he was, Will had clearly worked his magic on Jason. He felt a small pang of jealousy, but reminded himself that this was what he wanted. 

“So… what should I do?” Jason asked awkwardly. 

“Well for starters, you can watch me get sucked off. You can sit in that chair in front of us. Nico’s very good, he’ll be a treat to watch.” Will said, easily taking control of the situation. Nico blushed as Jason looked at him, eyeing his naked body up and down. 

“I don’t doubt that.” Said Jason, grinning and stripping down. Nico watched in awe as his gorgeous body was revealed. He was pleasantly muscular, and covered in battle scars that made him all the more sexy. And his cock. His glorious cock. He was transfixed, watching Jason begin to rub it lazily. He only looked away when Will’s guiding hands pulled his hair slightly to get his attention back. Nico returned to sucking Will’s cock, feeling self conscious. He took extra care this time, working his tongue hard rubbing as he sucked, bobbing his head. He plunged over it, deeper and deeper taking more in. A loud, husky moan broke out, making Nico shiver. He bobbed his head faster, hitting the back of his throat against Will’s cock. 

He was slowly suffocating, but it was worth it to hear the lavish noises Will was making mixed with Jason’s groans. Will grabbed his head and began to fuck his face. Nico focused on breathing through his nose, doing his best to keep up. It was all he could do to keep from letting his teeth scrape Will or gag. Finally, Will came, his load exploding in the back of Nico’s throat. Nico swallowed it all and then fell against Will’s legs, panting. 

“He is good.” He heard Jason say, rather greedily. “I would kill for head like that.” 

“Well the good news, is that you won’t have to kill for it.” Will said. “My darling Nico finds you so sexy, I can’t imagine him turning you down. Isn’t that right, my pet?” 

Nico nodded, looking up adoringly at his boyfriend, who leaned forward and kissed him. Nico then turned shyly to Jason, crawling forward toward him across the floor. The larger boy grinned and spread his sculpted legs for him. Nico knew that he would never be able to get Jason’s full length down his throat, but he could certainly try. He didn’t waste any time teasing Jason, and instead got right to it, wrapping his lips around Jason’s cock and taking in as much as he could in. And then he felt Will’s hands on his ass, spreading him, and he stuck his ass up as much as he could. Will kissed him across his ass, biting him, smacking him. He gave a soft moan, causing Jason to buck a little into his mouth. 

And then, without any warning, Will was running his tongue over his entrance, tongue swirling and pressing experimentally. Nico cried out, but focused all his will power on continuing to give Jason an exceptional blow job. His jaw was beginning to ache, and his throat hurt, but it was all worth it to hear Jason grunting and moaning. He was gripping his chair with both hands, and when Nico looked up at him, his skin flushed and eyelids heavy, he bit his lip hard. 

“God this is so hot.” He mumbled, as Will pushed his tongue inside Nico. Nico cried out loudly, and the noise was muffled. It was all he could do to keep sucking as Will ate him out shamelessly, his tongue pressing deeper and deeper, his hands spreading him apart. Nico’s moans were getting louder, his voice kept breaking, and Jason began to lose control. Nico felt as though he was slowly suffocating, and it filled him with an intense euphoria, feeling himself being violated in such a way. Finally, Jason gave one last thrust and came hard in his mouth. As he pulled out a strand of saliva connected Nico’s mouth to his cock still. 

Nico fell back against Will, finding comfort in his strong arms. He felt the cum dribbling down his face, and Jason leaned forward to lick it off. Nico moaned and whimpered, his cock was painfully hard, he was desperate to cum at this point. He squirmed, making desperate and nonsensical pleas. Will helped him onto the bed, and he lay on Will’s thighs. 

“Would you like to fuck my boyfriend, Jason?” Will asked casually, stoking Nico’s hair. 

“Of course.” Said Jason. “Although I suppose that would be up to him.” 

“What do you think, Nico?” Will asked him. “Do you want Jason to fuck you?” 

Nico nodded fast. “Yes, gods, yes.” 

Jason smirked and leaned over Nico, stroked his entrance, pushing his finger against the puckered hole. “You want me here?” He purred. 

“Please.” Nico said, pulling his legs back. Then Will was handing Jason lube, and Jason slowly worked his fingers inside him, warming him up. Nico moaned and blushed as Jason bit his neck and earlobes, easily reaching down and fingering him as he did so. Tears streamed down Nico’s face as he gripped the sheets. It was all so overwhelming, and if Jason didn’t enter him now he might explode. 

Finally, Jason leaned back to rub his cock against his hole, biting his lip in concentration as he pushed inside him. Will reached down and began to play with his nipples, which had him arching his back. As Jason pushed inside him, he cried out so loudly that Will forced his fingers in his mouth. He had learned from experience that that was the only way to keep Nico quiet enough to prevent them being caught. Jason began to fuck him, slowly at first, letting him stretch and adjust inside, and then he began to thrust in earnest. 

“Shhh, Nico, shh.” Crooned Will, who was playing with a nipple still with his free hand. Jason began to pound Nico as fast as he could, causing him to bounce into Will’s stomach. “It’s so sexy watching you get fucked by somebody else.” He said. “Look at how good you take it baby. That’s right, keep thrusting against him. He’s so big, huh?”

Will began to say the filthy things, until Nico was cumming, hard. He moaned so loudly that even with the fingers in his mouth, Jason looked towards the door, worried. He was not distracted for long though, he fucked Nico with everything he had, until he came hard inside Nico, filling him with cum. He pulled out to admire his handiwork, while Will kissed his face all over soothingly. 

After a short rest, in which everybody had a drink of water, Nico reached for his shirt. Despite the fact that Jason had just been _ inside _him (a thrill ran through Nico at that thought) he still felt shy being naked around him. 

“Not yet, sweetheart.” Said Will. “I haven’t had my turn with you yet.” Nico blushed. “Oh.” 

Jason grinned. “Why don’t you lay on me while I watch your boyfriend mix his cum with mine?” Nico blushed and crawled on top of Jason, he felt so tiny being on top of him. Jason kissed him, his tongue deftly entering his mouth, and Nico reciprocated, moaning as Will rubbed the head of his cock against his entrance. He couldn’t believe he was kissing Jason, while his adorable, amazing Will fucked him from behind. The only thing that could have made this better was if Percy was involved… but he would take what he could get. 

He moaned hard with every thrust, his voice was beginning to wear out. Everything became a blur, he was so involved in the pleasure. Over and over again, Will pounded his spot like he had so many times before, but this was different, this was better. Feeling his boyfriend fuck him and Jason beneath him, biting him and covering him in bruises. He came at the same time as Will, collapsing onto Jason, feeling the hot cum overflowing out of him. 

Several minutes later, when they had all gotten cleaned up and dressed, they all went to sleep together with Nico snuggled up sandwiched between them, his face buried in Will’s chest, and Jason spooning him from behind. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, perhaps more comfortable and satisfied then he’d ever been in his life.


	2. Dirty Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna and Annabeth get down and dirty

Annabeth was bent over a blueprint , furiously measuring and remeasuring. Next to her, an untouched plate of food sat where Percy had dropped it off, kissing her on the forehead and heading off to teach his evening sword fighting class. He taught several classes a day, starting with beginners as young as six years old and ending with his master class, mostly comprised of teenagers and young adults. Nothing made him prouder then watching a class improving before his eyes. It satisfied his paternal desires, since Annabeth wanted to wait for kids. There was too much to do currently. 

She was almost done with her latest project rebuilding Olympus, a bridge, and despite the fact that she’d sent her team home for the day, she took her laptop and an armful of blueprints home to continue. She loved her apartment with Percy at Camp Jupiter, it was small, with one bedroom, and pleasantly cluttered. At the moment, sunlight shone through the window, illuminating the many plants and crystals along the windowsill. Percy always scolded her for working too much, but it was when she was working that she felt the most content with her life. A knock at the door started her, and she stretched big, pushing back a few strands of her long blonde hair that had managed to escape her ponytail. 

She opened the door to find Reyna standing outside. 

“Hey what’s up?” She said, looking Reyna up and down. She was used to seeing her in her armor, or her toga, but today she just wore a muscle tee, her bra visible through the armholes, and short shorts. They exposed her legs in full glory. At least her hair was normal, braided tightly down her back. 

“Oh, I ran into your boyfriend. He asked me to make sure you weren’t still working.” 

“And so what if I am?” Said Annabeth indignantly. “He’s working!” 

“Yes, but he wanted me to tell you that you’ve been working since five am, and since it’s almost six, you’ve passed your twelve hours.” 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Gods he’s annoying. Well, are you doing anything right now? You can come in and hang out with me if you want.” 

“Yeah sure.” Reyna strode in and flopped down on the couch. “Speaking of your boyfriend, I had a little talk with him today.” 

“Oh yeah?” Annabeth sat in a chair facing her, crossing her legs. She yanked out her hair tie and let her long curls tumble down her back. 

“Yeah. And  _ he  _ said he would have no problem with you messing around with me.” Her voice was accusatory. “What’s up with that?” Annabeth blushed. Reyna had been bugging her about this since they’d got drunk together and made out. It had been really fun, Annabeth couldn’t deny that, but she wasn’t sure she wanted anything more to happen. She and Reyna were so close, and had so much in common, she worried it would be weird. And she’d never done anything with a girl. So, she’d told Reyna that while she’d had fun that night, she’d already talked about it with Percy and he wasn’t comfortable with it. It had seemed like the perfect excuse at the time.

Of course, she hadn’t exactly expected Reyna to go up to Percy and ask him. How that conversation even happened, she had no idea. She could just picture her walking up to him like  _ “Hey, mind if I sleep with your girlfriend?”  _ Reyna was ballsy like that. And she had no doubt Percy had eagerly agreed. She was surprised he hadn’t asked to join. 

“Well… I guess I just said that because I was nervous.” Said Annabeth. “I really think it would be fun to try, but I’m not sure if I’m the kind of girl who sleeps with somebody while in a relationship. And I’ve never been with a girl before.”

“That’s okay, I have lots of experience with girls.” 

“Still.” 

“Well, I won’t pressure you. I think it could be fun, the things I would do to you, they would blow your mind.” She shrugged. “But fine, I’ll drop it.” 

Annabeth sighed. “Let’s get drunk, and I’ll see how I feel.” 

Reyna smiled, her eyes dancing with mischief. She couldn’t lie to herself, she was curious. If even half the rumors she’d heard about Reyna were true… well, she was a wild child, that was for sure. 

An hour later, give or take, Annabeth honestly couldn’t say, somehow she and Reyna found themselves in the same armchair, watching some dumb romantic comedy. Reyna was perched on her lap, her arms around Annabeth’s neck. Annabeth had her arms around Reyna’s waist, she was so strong and muscular. The movie had been Reyna’s idea. She was more than slightly shocked when Reyna suggested a rom com, she seemed like the last person on the planet to watch anything girly like that. 

“No no no, we gotta watch it to make fun of it.” Reyna had said as she drained her glass. “It’s so bad it’s good, ya know?” So Annabeth agreed. Reyna had inched closer and closer to her over the course of the movie, until she was in her lap. 

Now Annabeth was nervous. She wanted to make a move, but wasn’t sure how. Her heart sped up everytime Reyna adjusted herself on her lap, thinking that maybe she would initiate, but she never did.  _ Isn’t alcohol supposed to be liquid courage? _ She thought to herself. Finally, Reyna turned her face towards her, and she went for it. She kissed Reyna on the corner of her mouth. Reyna looked surprised for a moment, and then kissed her back. 

She was doing it, Annabeth thought, as she and Reyna began kissing. At first it was only gentle, tentative, but then Reyna bit her lip, and Annabeth lost control of herself. They began to make out fiercely. Reyna was nice to make out with, she kept rubbing her back and stroking her hair. And her lips and cheeks were so soft. Reyna’s hands were everywhere as she broke away to kiss Annabeth’s neck. Her back, her waist, and then, finally, her breasts. Annabeth watched nervously as Reyna just put her hands there, touching them lightly, cupping them. 

“This is okay, right?” She said, and Annabeth nodded. They didn’t break eye contact as slowly, carefully, Reyna reached under her shirt, pushing her hands underneath Annabeth’s sports bra. The angeling was awkward, with Reyna having to reach down under her shirt, and up under her bra. 

“Here, let me take my shirt off.” Annabeth said. She yanked her shirt off, resisting the urge to cover her chest with her arms. She felt shy, and exposed, as Reyna looked at her. She leaned down, and kissed Reyna more. They began to kiss once again, their tongues tangling and exploring, and Reyna kept feeling her up. Annabeth gasped as Reyna’s fingers found her nipples above the fabric. She moved her fingers and thumbs in slow circles on each nipple, with deliberate, sensual motions. Eventually, Reyna began to tug at her bra, trying to pull it off, and Annabeth pulled it off for her, throwing caution to the wind. 

Reyna grinned. “Why’d you have to be wearing a sports bra, I’m an expert at unhooking bras, but it’s not often I have the chance to show skill that off.”

“Well next time I’ll wear a fancy bra, and then you can show me.” 

Reyna grinned, and leaned down to kiss her exposed chest. She kissed up and down the hollow between them, cupping them. As she kissed across to one nipple, flicking it with her tongue, she rubbed the other between thumb and middle finger. Annabeth leaned her forehead on Reyna’s head, letting out little gasps and moans when Reyna would bite or tug on her. She let out a loud shuddering moan as Reyna began to suck on her nipple. She squirmed beneath her, moaning and gasping, and when Reyna came up, her chest was covered in bright red and purple hickies. They made Annabeth feel slightly breathless. 

She helped Reyna get her shirt off, and then her bra, and felt her chest nervously. Her nipples were a soft brown, tiny and hard, and when Annabeth touched them, Reyna pushed into her hands. Annabeth squeezed her boobs, delighted by how soft they were. She tilted her head up, kissing and biting. She sucked on several spots, finding the spot that made Reyna’s breath catch. She was quieter, and less sensitive, but Annabeth was determined to do what it took to make her moan. When she pulled away, she saw with pride that she had managed to give her three hickies, one on her collarbone, and two on one of her boobs. Reyna stood up, grabbing Annabeth’s and and pulling her up against her. The feeling of her chest against Annabeth’s was intoxicating. 

“Let’s go to your room.” Reyna whispered to her, urgently. Annabeth kissed her, stroking her cheek, and let Reyna pull her into her room. They made out ferociously, with Reyna pinning her against the wall, grabbing a fist full of golden hair to pull her closer. With her free hand, she pushed her hand inside Annabeth’s pants, feeling her outside her underwear. Annabeth gasped and shuddered, and Reyna smirked. She probed around until she found the spot that made Annabeth bite her lip, a muffled groan escaping her. If she hadn’t been wet before, she certainly was now. As Reyna’s fingers circled her clit, causing her to moan and twitch, her knees gave out. 

Reyna helped her to the bed, climbing on top of her. There was a tangle as Reyna yanked off her pants as they caught on her ankles. Annabeth laughed and helped her get them off. 

“Hate it when that happens.” Said Reyna breathlessly. “Here I’ll just take mine off too real quick.” Annabeth propped herself up on her elbows and watched Reyna strip her pants off, and then her underwear.

The first thing she saw was Reyna’s perfect, round, ass. Then she noticed the strap around her hips. 

“Are you wearing a-” Annabeth blushed, she couldn’t even say it. Reyna grinned, turning around. She was indeed wearing a strap on. It was this big purple thing, and it made Annabeth feel faint. The idea of being fucked with that thing was too erotic to stand. 

“Yep.” Said Reyna proudly. “I like to be prepared.”

“Do you just go around wearing that all the time?” Annabeth asked. 

“Not always. I just throw it on whenever I’m feeling naughty. It’s clean, don’t worry.” She climbed onto the bed, and kissed Annabeth, rubbing the head of the dildo between her legs teasingly. Annabeth spread her legs, wanting her badly, but Reyna just snickered and began to kiss down Annabeth’s body, placing a kiss on each nipple, and then continuing downward. She slid Annabeth’s panties off her, spreading her legs afterwards. Annabeth felt embarrassed as she looked at her, touching her there. And then Reyna began to kiss her thighs, and before she knew it, Reyna’s tongue was spreading her open. 

She gasped and clutched the sheets in her hands, biting her lip as Reyna’s tongue began to circle her clit. She shuddered and moaned. Reyna was very skilled, knowing just when to lick, when to suck. She was deliberate, and found the best spots that drew out the loudest of moans. When she pushed her tongue inside Annabeth, and began to fuck her with her tongue, she found herself bucking against Reyna’s face. Everything was melting away into pure bliss, she felt warm and happy. She looked down at Reyna, and the expression on her face made her moan. She came loudly, her voice breaking. She surprised herself by how loud she was, at how her voice almost sounded in pain. She looked at Reyna, waiting for her to come back up. 

But she didn’t. She returned to licking Annabeth’s clit. Annabeth panted, her knuckles white from gripping the sheets. And then, Reyna was fingering her. It all became a blur, with Reyna’s tongue licking, her mouth sucking. She fingered her until she was screaming, until she came again. She didn’t stop until Annabeth was pushing her head away, unable to take anymore. Reyna flopped next to her, panting slightly, and turned to grin at Annabeth. 

“Good?” She asked. Annabeth nodded silently, her eyes closed. She felt weak with pleasure. 

“Oh my god.” She said when she had caught her breath. “Oh my god that was so good.” 

“I try.” Said Reyna smugly. After Annabeth had rested for a moment, she found herself pushing Reyna down gently. 

“Can you take that thing off so I can go down on you?” Annabeth asked shly. “I wanna return the favor.”

“Of course.” Said Reyna, blushing and looking excited. She pulled off her strap on, setting it aside. As Annabeth went down on her, she was satisfied to hear Reyna’s gentle gasps. She had never done this before, and was worried she wouldn’t do a good job, but her gentle noises emboldened her, and she began to lick her and taste her in earnest. As she explored, Reyna reached down, stroking her hair encouragingly. Eventually, Reyna began to give short, gapsing moans, bucking her hips until she came. Annabeth gave her one more kiss down there and then kissed up Reyna’s body. They kissed each other, and then Reyna was sitting up to pull on the dildo once more. 

Annabeth laid down on the bed, and Reyna sat between her legs, positioning herself so she could rub Annabeth’s clit, and then push gently inside her. Annabeth watched her eagerly. And then, Reyna was in. She began to thrust slowly, giving Annabeth time to adjust, and then began to fuck her, hard. Annabeth thrusted her hips back up towards her, moaning softly after each thrust. Reyna, it turned out, did not hold back, grabbing her hips and pulling her upward until they both came. It was quite loud, and at last, Reyna collapsed on top of Annabeth. Annabeth stroked her hair, kissing her forehead. 

“That was awesome.” She said, after awhile. 

“I know. And to think you almost didn’t wanna do it.” Reyna said, grinning. 

“I was nervous!” 

“Are you glad I did it?” Reyna asked softly, and Annabeth nodded. 

“We should do it again sometime.” Reyna just chuckled, and got ready to leave. She gave Annabeth one last kiss, and winked.   
Annabeth smiled. She couldn’t wait for next time. 


	3. Percy and Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I know this is a few days late, a lot of things were going on, life happens. I wanted to post a high quality chapter, so hopefully you enjoy!

Percy cursed as yet again his sword fell to the ground. For the third time he found a sword at his throat, held by a triumphant, and shirtless, Nico. 

“I beat you  _ again,  _ and you now officially owe me a mountain dew.” 

“It’s just an off day for me. Any other day I’d kick your ass as usual.” Said Percy. It was true. Today was an off day for him. He had told everyone he was visiting Camp Half Blood to see his old friends and retrieve some notes for Annabeth, but the truth was, he was here for another reason. The same reason he’d talked Annabeth into trying out the open relationship thing. Ever since Nico had told him he had had a crush on him after that last battle, he’d been thinking about it. He’d never seen Nico in that way. He certainly cared a lot about him, and was definitely protective of him, in an older brotherly sort of way.

But ever since Nico had told him that, he had started to see him differently. He wondered how he hadn’t noticed it before, but Nico was  _ hot.  _ As much as he tried to stifle the thoughts that crept into his head late at night, it was a losing battle. And of course, Jason hadn’t helped. When he thought about the things Jason told him, the details of that night, imagining it, he felt an odd mixture of arousal and jealousy. He never thought it could happen. And then, Will had sent him an iris message, letting him know he was going to be leaving Camp Half Blood in a couple days, and he knew that Nico still had a crush on him. 

“So if you wanna seduce my boyfriend, I suggest you do it while I’m gone. He doesn’t want to admit he has any attraction to you. He seems to think it would bother me if he did. But he could never resist you while I’m away.” 

“Why do you want me to sleep with Nico so bad?” He asked. “I mean, aren’t you jealous at all?”

“Because it will make him happy. And no, I’m not jealous. I love sharing my Nico, it’s hot for me, knowing that people are enjoying him while it’s me who he comes home to at the end of the day.” 

Percy had hesitated at first, unsure what he wanted to do, but when Annabeth had excitedly told him about her night with Reyna, he made up his mind. Annabeth had even encouraged him to go for it. 

“It’s sexy, imagining you with another guy.” 

In the end, he ending up making a trip to Camp Half Blood. He’d spent as much time as he could with Nico, but it had been hard, he had to hang out with all his old friends, and Chiron had asked him for help with some stuff. It was hard to get him alone, and before he knew it, it was the day before he had to leave. He’d asked Nico to spar with him that evening, just the two of them, knowing today was his last chance to seduce him. 

Nico grinned. “Don’t be a sore loser.” 

Percy rolled his eyes and walked over to the bleachers to towel off his sweat. “We should probably shower off and stuff, they’re serving dinner soon.” 

“Oh shit, already?” 

“Yeah. It’s a quarter to five.” 

They traipsed off to the locker room together, Nico throwing his shirt over his shoulder rather then putting it back on. Percy couldn’t help but look at him, his jet black hair that now grew to his shoulders, his small but lean frame, his ass. He looked so good in skinny jeans, it made Percy ache. 

In the locker room, Nico stripped his pants off right away, and walked past Percy, butt naked. Percy looked away, blushing, and took his cloths off modestly. Nico stood aross the locker room under the shower, scrubbing his body down with soap, his back to Percy. Percy stared at him, unable to help himself. His ass was so round and cute. Nico glanced at Percy over his shoulder, catching him looking. He only smirked at Percy. 

“Well aren’t you going to join me, Percy?” Nico said sweetly. Something about the way Nico said his name drove him crazy. He hurried to get the rest of his cloths off, and joined Nico under the stream of hot water. They stood face to face, Percy feeling nervous. Nico touched his chest, and looked up at Percy. His doe eyes made Percy melt, and he leaned down to kiss Nico, his hands sliding around to his back. They kissed for a long moment, it was a kiss like nothing Percy had ever experianced. When they broke apart, he found himself whispering. 

“Wow.” He breathed. 

“I know.” Said Nico, looking at him with wonder. His hands threaded through Percy’s hair, and then he pulled him down for more kisses. They began to kiss each other with intensity and passion. Nico kept pulling away to kiss his neck, bite his earlobe and collarbone. Percy couldn’t believe this was happening, that he was making out with Nico DiAngelo. His hands slid lower, and he touched Nico’s ass. When the smaller boy responded with enthusiasm, he grabbed his ass in earnest. He squeezed and groped it, kissing Nico with ferocity. 

“God you have an amazing ass.” He mumbled against Nico’s ear. 

“I get that a lot.” Nico said. “Mmm, I like having you grab my ass, you’re so strong.” 

“I like grabbing your ass.” Said Percy. “God you’re so sexy, I could just take you right here.” 

“Why don’t you? Don’t you want to put your thick cock in my ass?”

Percy groaned, Nico was making him lose his mind. “What if somebody walks in?” 

“Let them watch. It would be an honor to be seen with the great hero of olympus inside me.” 

Percy thought fast, this was so sexy he couldn’t stand it. He cupped Nico’s chin, leaned down to kiss him more. 

“You want me to fuck you?” He asked roughly. Nico nodded fast. 

“God I do, I want you to fuck me.” He whined. “I want you inside me, I want your cum. Percy, please.” 

“If you want me to fuck you, you’ll have to earn it.” He said. “What will you do for me so I’ll fuck you?”

“I’ll do anything, anything.” Nico whined. 

“Anything at all?” Percy asked, squeezing Nico’s ass. Nico nodded desperatly. 

“Will you suck me off? I want to know what your pretty little mouth feels like.” 

Nico nodded, dropping to his knees. Kneeling upright, he was able to reach Percy’s cock. The way he looked at Percy’s cock was almost worshipful. He licked the tip, kissing it, and suckled up and down the sides of the shaft. He made small happy noises as he did so. 

“Your cock is so amazing.” He sighed softly. “So big and long.” 

“I can’t wait to fuck you, I want to fill you with my cum.” Said Percy. Nico moaned softly, and began to suck his cock, his mouth making the most erotic slurping noises. He felt almost light headed, found himself groaning and grunting at the pleasure of it. Jason had not been exaggerating, Nico was absoutely gifted at giving blow jobs. 

“Fuck my face.” Nico panted, pulling away to look up at Percy. “I want you to use my mouth to get off.” 

Percy obliged, grabbing his face, forcing his cock down Nico’s throat. He pounded Nico’s face. Nico moaned and made the most obscene noises as Percy fucked his face. It was all so erotic, especially when Percy realized that Nico was jerking off with one hand, his other hand against the wall holding him up. And then, it was all over. Percy came, shouting a stream of cursewords, and watched as Nico collapsed on the ground, coughing and sputtering, but still jerking off. 

Percy climbed over him, rubbing Nico’s cock with him until he came. He wanted to fuck Nico now so badly, but he knew that it was nearly time for dinner. He helped Nico up. 

“Are you okay?” 

Nico grinned and wiped some of his cum off his face. “God I’m more then okay, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted you.” 

They got dried off and dressed, and were just yanking thier shoes on when the dinner bell rang. Nico looked at Percy. 

“Meet me in my cabin tonight after the campfire singalong.” He said, kissing Percy quickly, and then he melted into the shadows. 

Percy sat down for a moment, feeling stunned, and then headed off to dinner. 

  
  


Nico was laying on the bed in his now spotless cabin. There were candles lit all around, and it smelled nice. He had a fire going in his fireplace, and wine under his bed. He was finally going to get to sleep with Percy. He kept picturing the look on Percy’s face as he’d finally came. And the kissing, the kissing made him breathless. He felt slightly guilty about how wonderful kissing Percy was, it was far better then he ever could’ve imagined. And not just in a sexual way. After all his denials to Will about not having feelings for Percy, here he was, feeling this way about him. He had really thought he was over it, but the way he felt now, he wasn’t so sure. He also knew that maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to fuck Percy, but he knew he had to. He needed it. The idea of riding Percy, of letting Percy defile him and do things to him, it drove him insane. It was like water in the desert. 

Finally, there was a soft knock, and at last, Percy was entering the cabin. 

“Hey.” he said, closing the door. His eyes were gorgous green, and his grin was goofy as always. Nico’s heart leapt, it was finally happening. Percy leaned down to kiss him, and Nico wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, kissing him. He felt complete kissing Percy, and with the way Percy kissed him, he knew he felt it too. 

_ I love you.  _ Nico found himself thinking.  _ I love you so much, I always have.  _ He had to force himself not to say it. 

“Well this is the most romantic looking I’ve ever seen your cabin.” Said Percy, looking around. Nico shrugged. 

“I just wanted to set the mood.” 

Percy sat down next to him on the bed, and pulled Nico close, giving him the softest, lightest kisses. They laid down together, laying side by side. Percy was an amazing kisser, he gave long, sensual kisses, his tongue slowly carressing Nico’s lips and tongue. They laid like that for a long time, just kissing and slowly touching each other. He wasn’t used to this, this slow, sensual, careful sort of kissing and loving. 

As they kissed, Percy touched his chest, a thumb brushing against his nipple. Nico moaned, and Percy pressed his advantage, rubbing his nipple in slow circles. Nico let his head fall back, just moaning softly as Percy pinched his nipples, rubbed them, and then, with a shuddering gasp, Nico felt his mouth close over one of his nipples. He sucked softly, nipping a little, kissing all over his chest. He would kiss and suck on different spots, and when he found the sensitve spots that made Nico cry out, he would suck hard, drawing the skin up between his teeth, leaving marks and hickies. As he did so, his hand slid down, and his fingers wrapped around Nico’s cock, stroking slowly. He continued to cover Nico in hickies as he jerked him off, and then Nico was cumming, cumming for Percy. 

His vision was swimming with pleasure, and in his head he was thinking in a sort of mantra.  _ Don’t say it don’t say it don’t say it don’t say it.  _ He could not tell Percy he loved him. He would not. He would not betray Will, wonderful, attentive, sunshiney Will. He wondered if it was possible to love two boys. 

He was quickly distracted from his thoughts as a warm, wet mouth covered his cock. He looked down, watching Percy suck his cock. He was clumsy, and a couple of times, his teeth scraped against Nico, but over all, it was incredible. He stroked Percy’s hair, and kept murmering encouragingly. And when he started to cum, Percy bobbed his head up and down, sucking, moving faster. He was clearly putting his all into it, and Nico, panting, came once again. He had just cum in Percy’s mouth. He watched Percy with wonder as he wiped his mouth, swallowed, and then came up on the bed. 

“Was that okay?” He asked nervously. “I’ve never sucked a cock before.” 

Nico kissed him, hard. “It was incredible. Especially because it was you.” Percy affectionatly stroked back his hair, and Nico turned his head to kiss Percy’s hand, then he pushed Percy over, reaching over to the nightstand table to pull out a bottle of lube. He rubbed down Percy’s cock with lube, making sure he was hard and ready to go?

“You don’t use condoms?” Percy asked. 

“I have some if you’d prefer to use one.” 

“It’s okay, if it’s okay with you to fuck you without a condom it’s okay with me.”

Nico leaned down to kiss him, and then positioned himself over Percy’s huge, erect cock. He lowered himself, carefully, guiding Percy’s cock in, and then he sat down, taking it all in. 

“Oh  _ fuck.”  _ Percy moaned. “Fuck that feels good.” 

“You’re inside me.” Nico purred. “You’re filling my tight hole.” 

“Yeah I am.” Percy said. Nico bounced up and down a little, earning another moan from Percy. 

“Do you like that, Percy? Do you like being inside me?” Nico put his hands on Percy’s chest, and began to bounce up and down on him, rolling his hips and fucking him slow. Percy groaned loudly and began to fuck Nico, who rode him skillfully. 

“God I love it when you say my name.” Percy moaned. Nico began to ride him harder. 

“Percy, oh god Percy, that feels so good.” Nico cried out. Percy seized his hips, and pulled Nico up and down on him, slamming his cock inside him. They got louder and louder, and came together. Nico rode Percy through his orgasm, and then rolled off him, hugging onto him. They lay together, breathing and calming down. 

“We have to do this again.” Said Nico softly. 

“We will.” Percy said, kissing Nico. As they looked into each other’s eyes, Nico felt himself falling. And he knew Percy felt it too. 


	4. Piper, Annabeth, and Percy

Percy was happy to be home. He had had a wonderful time with Nico, too wonderful of a time. Something about it scared Percy, made him feel things that he couldn’t allow himself to even think about. He was happy to be home with Annabeth, where he tried to convince himself to forget it with Nico. They’d had an awesome night, and that was it. There was nothing else to it. He loved Annabeth, Nico loved Will. 

On the plus side, he and Annabeth had been having the most fantastic sex they’d ever had lately. Something about the sudden sexual liberty of having an open relationship made them feel wild and free and passionate. Not to mention that the idea of Annabeth having sex with another girl was unbearably sexy for Percy, and vice versa. Reyna had taught Annabeth some serious toe curling tricks in the sack, and they now had a large box of sex toys stashed beneath the bed. 

A couple weeks after Percy returned, he was enjoying his day off, relaxing on the couch, a blue coke in hand. A sudden thumping and scuffling outside the front door startled him, and he could hear a giggling, and most likely tipsy, Annabeth, struggling to get her key into the door. He stood up, stretching, and opened the door for her. To his surprise, Piper stumbled in after her, pinning her against the wall and kissing her, hands gripping the collar of her jacket. He closed the door, bemused, and turned to the two intertwined girls, now stripping each other down in his living room, making rather hungry, almost feral noises as they tore into each other. 

It was only when Percy cleared his throat that they acknowledged him. He wondered if they’d even noticed him. 

“Hey Percy.” Said Piper with a smirk. 

“What’s up Piper?” 

“Oh nothing much, just playing with your girlfriend. Nice of you to share.” 

“Piper, Percy and I have toys.” Said Annaebth eagerly, pulling Piper’s shirt the rest of the way over her head. 

“Oh yeah?” Said Piper, pinning Annabeth more firmly against the wall, twisting a lock of golden hair around her finger. “What kind of toys?”

“Percy let’s show her.” Said Annabeth, and Percy suddenly understood what was happening.

“Wait are we going to have a threesome?” They’d been talking about it since he got back. Even seriously considered and discussed it. In the end though, even this new Annabeth didn’t want to do it. Or so he thought. 

“Yeah,  _ duh. _ ” Said Piper. 

“That’s why we came up here instead of Piper’s place.” Giggled Annabeth. 

“I’m interested in these toys.” Said Piper. 

Percy made eye contact with Annabeth, silently asking if this was really what she wanted, if this was okay. She looked back at him and nodded, a shy, but eager nod. Apparently, for whatever reason, she had changed her mind. Percy wasn’t about to complain. So, he led the two girls into the bedroom, where they tumbled onto the bed together. 

Annabeth fell onto the bed first, her wrists up near her head, her hair fanning out beneath her. She was gorgeous like that, naked except for her bra and pants, looking eagerly up at Piper, who was quickly on top of her, yanking her pants off, getting both herself and Annabeth fully naked. Percy watched them making out for a moment, and then pulled out the box from its familiar hiding spot. He pulled out an assortment of toys. Handcuffs of various lengths, shackles, a riding crop, a couple of different ball gags, annal beads, all sizes and shapes of vibrators, dildos. 

Piper rolled off Annabeth to look through each toy, carefully considering each one. Percy took the chance to take his turn kissing Annabeth, tongues tangling together. His mouth automatically moved to the most sensitive spots on her neck and collar bones, biting and sucking, leaving bright pink and red marks on her. Seeing his girlfriend kissing someone else had unleashed a possessiveness in him, and an uncontrollable desire to mark her, to make her his. His hands found her breasts, small and soft, wonderfully round. His fingers teased her nipples, pinching and rubbing.

Then Piper straightened up, and she held up the ball gag. “Let’s chain her up and tease her until she cries.” She told Percy. “You take her legs I’ll take her arms.” 

As Percy clamped the shackles around her legs, chaining them apart to the end of the bed, he watched Piper handcuff her wrists. He’d never thought he’d get to see Piper naked, but it was a pleasant sight. She was the opposite of Annabeth. Her hair was dark, shoulder length and choppy, where Annabeth’s was flowing and goden. She was round and curvy, with huge tits and a huge ass, and Annabeth was small and thin, with cute, modest a cups. Her skin was brown, coffee colored, with dark nipples, and Annabeth was pale as porcelain, her nipples a soft, pleasing pink. Both of them were incredibly sexy to Percy, and he was excited for whatever this night entailed. He was almost drooling as he watched Piper almost lovingly fit the ball gag onto Annabeth, with the small blond looking back up at her with adoration. 

Once she was all bound, Piper took one of the vibrators and sat between Annabeth’s legs, rubbing her thighs with gentle touches, her fingers brushing against her lips, but not touching her where Percy knew she must be aching for. 

Percy took his cue, and began to tease her nipples. He slowly rubbed a vibrating dildo in circles on one nipple, causing her to whimper and squirm. She looked up at him pleadingly, already drooling around the gag. He kept his touches light, just enough to tantalize her, to make her ache for more. 

Piper, at this point, had started to just barely push her vibrator against her clit, holding it in place for ten seconds or so, gently prodding, prodding her clit and her entrance. Annabeth bucked against her restraints, making muffled begging noises, desperate to get more. Her thighs were beginning to get slick, she was so wet. 

“Look at this cute, pink little pussy.” Piper crooned. “Oh the ways I could use and abuse you here, I just want to pound that little hole.” 

Annabeth was tearing up at this point, her whimpers louder. She was taunt against the bindings, trying to fight her way free, just desperate for anything. Percy was rock hard, it was almost painful. She was just so helpless and pitiful, and it was hard not to mount her and fuck her until she was screaming around the ball gag. But the fun had just begun. He wasn’t about to finish it that quickly. 

“Do you want more?” Piper asked. Annabeth nodded, tears streaming down her face. Piper grinned, and grabbed a small pulsating pill vibrator, which she carefully put inside Annabeth. Annabeth began to moan and shake, and Piper turned to Percy. 

“Why don’t I suck you off, make your cute little girlfriend watch?” Asked Piper, smirking. 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.” Said Percy. Annabeth’s eyes widened, she was writhing at this point. Percy knelt in between Annabeth’s legs, facing her. Piper removed the gag. Annabeth gasped for air, and eagerly returned Piper’s kisses. 

“Actually, I have a better idea.” Said Piper. “You’re gonna eat me while I suck off your boyfriend.” She removed the restraints on Annabeth, and then climbed over Annabeth’s face, straddling her. She got on her hands and knees, positioning herself so Annabeth could reach, and then looked up at Percy. Percy rubbed the tip of his cock around her lips, and she licked it, touching it with her lips. He slowly pushed his dick into her mouth, and was surprised when she promptly deep throated him. He gripped her hair, and began to face fuck her roughly. She responded in stride, moving her head to take him in. 

Annabeth meanwhile, held her own. She sat up and gripped Piper’s ass, shoving her face and eating Piper for all she had, moving her head in time with Piper’s body. The room was quite loud, a cacophony of groans from Percy and moans and whimpers from the two girls, fast breathing, and then, all at once, all three of them were cumming, quite loudly. 

After a few moment’s rest, Piper rolled over, and began to pull on a strap on. “Do you want to fuck her ass or her pussy?” She asked Percy. 

Percy smirked. “Let’s let her pick.” Percy said, smirking. 

“Where do you want me?” Piper crooned to Annabeth as she pulled out the pill vibrator. Annabeth looked at them for a moment. “I want Percy to fuck my ass, and you to fuck my pussy.” Annabeth said. Piper laid on her back, becoming Annabeth on top of her. She climbed onto Piper, and backed onto Piper’s strap on. She rode Piper a few minutes, biting her lip in concentration as she bounced, moaning softly. Percy just watched, stroking his cock idly, waiting to get hard as he watched Annabeth and Piper fucking. It was just so fucking hot, watching Annabeth’s tits bounce, and watching Piper fuck her. 

Finally, when Percy was ready, he lubed up his fingers. He slowly tried to push his finger inside her small, cute little asshole, but she clenched. 

“Relax” He told her softly, rubbing her ass reassuringly. 

“I’m trying.” She panted. He leaned forward and began to eat her ass out, loosening her up with his tongue. Slowly, but surely, he pushed his tongue inside her, fucking her with his tongue, deeper and deeper. It took a lot of concentration, since her cute puckered little hole was a moving target. As soon as he was confident that she could take it, he lubed up his fingers once more, and used his fingers to widen her, to loosen her up, scissoring her open. He was satisfied by the volume of her moans, which renewed when he pushed inside her. It was an awesome sight, Annabeth and Piper’s breasts pressed together, a dildo deep inside Annabeth.

Together, Piper and and Percy banged Annabeth, using both her holes until she was screaming, her voice breaking. Percy was beginning to be lightheaded, it was all so erotic. He pounded Annabeth with all his might, this was just so awesome. Over his labored breathing, he could hear Piper, calling Annabeth a cum slut, and a whore. When he came, his vision went white, and he died a million tiny deaths, and, he had to admit, moaned louder then Annabeth and Piper combined. 

He fell to the bed after he came, panting. He couldn’t deny it, he had the best girlfriend in the world. 


	5. Percy, Will, Jason, and Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the late chapter! I just wanted to say, if you have any suggestions of characters, positions, fetishes, toys, ect. that you would like to read about, please feel free to comment and I might just post that for you in upcoming chapters! (If you wish to remain anonymous with your suggestion, just let me know in the comment and I won't approve it to be viewed publicly) 
> 
> Also, I am looking for a cover artist for future projects. If you do erotic art, please hit me up so I can potentially commission you for cover art!

Nico and Will were making out against a tree, hard. Will had Nico pinned against it, holding fistfuls of his shirt, his leg between Nico’s so he could rut against it. And Nico was, thrusting as they kissed. He gripped Will’s ass feeling him up. He’d missed Will so much, and the last three days since he got back, they had done nothing but spend time together, laughing and enjoying each other’s company, having sex whenever they got the chance. Will had made him tell him every single detail of his and Percy’s night together, a process which took forever because Will kept jumping on him. He was just so turned on by the detials. Nico was relieved that Will didn’t mind that he had feelings Percy, when they talked about it, Will promised him that as long as Nico told him about everything, he had no problem with whatever Nico wanted to do with Percy. 

So now here they were, enjoying each other right out in the open. Will was just reaching into Nico’s pants, when they heard the sound of people walking, a conversation. Quickly, they jumped apart, listening to make sure they weren’t caught. Thankfully, Nico quickly realized, it was Jason and Percy talking, heading right toward them from the sound of it. Nico and Will grinned wickedly at each other, and resumed, Will shoving his hand down his pants once more. Nico moaned a little louder, panting and trying to draw attention to himself. He knew they both wanted Jason and Percy to walk in on them, there was no way that Jason would pass this chance up, and if they were lucky, Percy would join in as well. A foursome was an ideal next adventure.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” 

Nico grinned at Jason over Will’s shoulder as the blonde kissed his neck. “Oh you know, just having some fun. I’ve been lonely without him.” 

“Need any company?” 

Nico glanced at Percy, who grinned back, his eyes moving downward, watching Will stroke his dick. 

“Be our guests.” Said Will, smirking. 

“Are we just going to have sex out here?” Percy asked, sounding slightly uncomfortable. 

“No, we’ll go to my cabin. Hazel soundproofed it for me with the mist.” As much as an exhibitionist as he knew Will was, there was no way he was letting anybody see him be degraded the way he knew he was about to be. 

As soon as the door was safely shut, the four fell all over each other. Nico ended up leaning against Jason’s chest on the bed between his legs, with Percy over him, making out with him, and Will making out with Jason sideways. As they all made out, Nico pushed his hand inside Percy’s pants, jacking him off, which caused lots of groans and moans from Percy. He also reached behind to rub Jason’s cock, although it was a lot harder to do so as vigorously as with Percy with the awkward angle. Eventually though, Will caught on to what was happening and took over for Nico. Percy took on the rubbing of Nico’s cock, and Jason took Will’s, so that everybody was having their cock rubbed. 

Things heated up very quickly, as the pants and moans and grunts and uttered curses filled the room, and before he knew it, cloths were flying off. Nico stripped off his cloths as quickly as he could with at least two other sets of hands helping him. He found himself making out heavily with a naked Jason. Whereas Percy’s kisses were shy and gentle, and Will’s were skilled and intense, Jason’s kisses were rough and violent. His tongue quickly filled Nico’s mouth, searching, exploring, claiming. As they made out, Nico enjoying the rough possessiveness of it, he felt Percy’s hands on his ass, his breath on his neck. It was overwhelming and dizzying, with Percy teasing his entrance open, slipping fingers in further and further, as well as covering his neck with hickies and saliva. He heard Will slap Jason’s ass, and figured he must be playing with Jason the way Percy played with him. 

And then, just when he was on the cusp of cumming, he heard Will whisper something, and Jason yanked away from him, and pushed him onto the bed. He didn’t know what was happening, except that suddenly Jason and Percy were holding him down and restraining him, handcuffing him spread eagle on the bed. Then Will put a blindfold on him. He was completely helpless, at the mercy of the three of them. He trembled, his heart racing with excitement. 

And then one of them, he thought it was Percy, was playing with his nipples. He moaned sharply, the sensation overwhelming without his sight, and arched his back, just desperate for more. To his delight, a warm mouth closed over his nipple, sucking on it, teething it slightly, with fingers playing with the other. Suddenly, Percy pulled away, and he gave a whimper, nothing wanting it to stop, his nipples painfully hard. And then Will, he knew it was Will because of how small he was, climbed over him, position his cock over his mouth. Nico understood immediately, and began to suck Will’s cock, Will returning the favor. As they sucked each other, bobbing in perfect rhythm, (after all, this was hardly the first time they’d done this), Percy resumed to giving all his attention to his nipples. 

Just as Nico wondered where Jason had gone, he heard him climb to the end of the bed, and suddenly large hands were on his ass, spreading it, and his tongue was inside Nico. Nico squirmed, moaning, almost screaming around Will’s cock. The pleasure was overwhelming, with every sensitive, orgasm inducing point being stimulated. Just as he was starting to cum, Will pulled off his cock. 

“Okay now we stop.” He said. “Let’s edge Nico as far as we can.” He pulled off the blindfold and gave Nico an evil smirk, and Nico whimpered, bucking and trying to flip over. He needed friction of some kind. _ He needed to cum. _But his hands were shackled tight, and Will kissed him sweetly, just a quick peck. 

“Please…” Nico panted desperately, tears streaming down his face. “Please I need it.”

“Mmm, begging will do you no good. In fact, maybe we’ll just have you be quiet.” Will shoved a ball gag in his mouth, clipping it behind his head. He tried to beg around his gag, but they all ignored him, and Will and Jason ganged up on Percy. Nico squirmed and panted as he watched Jason sit down facing him, pulling Percy in his lap, and forcing his legs apart, spreading them for Will, and holding him there. 

Will looked at Nico as he rubbed Percy’s cock. “Mmmm, I bet you wish this was you huh? I bet you wish I would touch you like this, rub you like this.” His hand moved up and down as he spoke, slowly, lazily, and Percy’s head fell back against Jason’s chest, letting out slow pants. Nico felt like he was on fire, it was plain torture, watching his boyfriend stroke Percy’s cock, and all he wanted was for it was to be his cock. Will made him watch all of it, made a meal of showing him how he could stroke Nico’s cock if he chose, but wasn’t, just to torture him. With his boyfriend describing what it might feel like for him if it was his cock being stroked, and Percy’s moans, it was all Nico could to do stop himself from screaming. 

“Let’s have a competition.” Will said, after Percy had cum. “I’ll fuck my adorable boyfriend, and Jason you can fuck Percy, and we’ll see who can make their partner scream louder.” 

“I like that idea.” Jason said. 

“I do have to warn you, you don’t have much of a chance.” Said Will. “Nico’s quite the screamer.” 

“Bring it on.” Said Jason, in a trash talking voice. “You’d be surprised the noises I’ve gotten out of Percy.” 

In spite of everything, and how hot this was, Nico was hit with a spike of jealousy. So Percy and Jason had slept together? But then Will was setting him free, unlocking his handcuffs, removing his ball gag, and kissing him gently and sweetly, stroking his hair for a moment, making sure he was alright. 

Then Nico got pushed onto his hands and knees. Opposite him and Will were Jason and Percy, and Nico and Percy kissed each other as their partners lubed up. Nico moaned lavishly, almost sounding like a porn star with each kiss. He was just so desperate for anything, any contact. And then Will was fucking him. He screamed immediately, moaning and gasping. The pleasure overtaking him was all consuming, he felt it go through him. He could not yell loudly enough, his voice giving out several times. It was just so good, and Will knew exactly how hard to fuck him, and where. He heard Percy making a lot of noise as well. 

Even when Nico came, Will did not slow down. He fucked Nico so hard it jolted him into Percy, and he felt his arms collapse beneath him. He felt as though he was leaving his body, floating over everyone and everything, and when Will came in his ass, he fully collapsed on the bed, laying there. Slowly, he came back to awareness, and listed as Jason fucked Percy. Indeed, he could make Percy moan loud, but as he opened his eyes and watched Jason fucking Percy with all his might, he could hardly blame Percy. His cock was huge, and he pounded with such force and precision, huge hands pulling Percy’s hips against his. 

Then Will was in him again, fucking him once more. It was so incredibly, unbearably hot, looking into Percy’s eyes as they were each pounded into mush. He pushed himself back up onto his arms so they could kiss here and there, but mostly they touched tongues, twining them around each other. It was too difficult to kiss with them being pounded as hard as they were, with the way their entire bodies jolted, and the way they sang with pleasure. And then Nico was cuming again, his arms collapsing, all his strength going into keeping his ass in the air as he came. He was glad the cabin was soundproof, because the sound of all four of them cumming was deafeningly loud. Jason gave out loud, forceful grunts in a deep voice, Percy was moaning long broken moans that made him sound like he was almost in pain. Nico was screaming, his voice high pitched and desperate, and Will’s voice was guttural and concentrated in a series of intense moans and heavy breathing. 

The four of them collapsed, all laying out on Nico’s bed, coming down from the euphoria. Nico was just about ready for a long nap, but then, to his disbelief, Jason sat up. 

“Well, are we ready for more?” He asked. The rest of them barely moved, Percy was still panting, and Will was laying facedown in the pillows. Realizing that nobody had any energy left, he strutted across the room to his backpack, and Nico watched him appreciatively as he bent over, rifling in his backpack. He returned with nectar and ambrosia. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Percy asked nervously. “Won’t we burst in to flames if we eat too much of that stuff?” 

Will piped up then. “It should be okay, it’s good for exhaustion in small amounts. And it would restore our stamina.” 

So, they allowed Will to divid up the godly food in the right doses that would be safe. Nico felt his strength returning, miraculously. 

“Now I say we should play a game.” Will said. “It’s actually been a fantasy of mine to do this.” 

“What’s the game?” Percy chimed in. 

“I think we should blindfold Nico and make him suck each of our cocks, and he has to guess who’s cock it is based on the taste, scent, and feel. If he gets it right, he gets a reward, if he gets it wrong, we punish him.” 

“Oooo, I like this game.” Said Jason, with a devilish grin. “What’s the punishment if he does get it wrong?”

Will didn’t answer, he merely held up a wooden paddle. Nico gave a small squeak, the idea of being paddled by four larger, stronger boys was both terrifying and arousing. And of course they were going to make him suck more cock. This was what he got for being good at it he supposed. It was Percy who tied the blindfold on him this time. He did it gently, and lovingly, and gave Nico lots of dreamy, sensual kisses. Will took his wrists and cuffed them behind his back, telling him it was to prevent him from cheating. 

Nico kneeled on the floor next to the bed, his mouth slightly open. And then somebody moved towards him, their cock touching his lips. He sucked on the tip, rubbing his tongue along the head, taking it in his mouth, studying every detail. He knew it had to either be Percy or Will, Jason’s cock was a lot bigger then this one. He moved his head up further, taking more of the shaft in, licking up a specific vein. He knew the answer. 

“Will.” He said, pulling off the cock. 

“That’s right.” His boyfriend said with pride. The next cock that came was huge. He knew instantly that it was Jason’s, and took some time to enjoy it before he said so. They played for a few minutes, continuing like this, but eventually it just turned into them taking turns having Nico suck their dicks. He was too familiar with Will’s cock, and Jason’s was just so much bigger then the other’s. 

“Now I’ve earned my reward.” He said, as he swallowed the fourth load of cum, wiping the excess off his mouth. 

“Yes, you have.” Said Will. He kissed Nico, stroking his hair, hugging him close for a moment, and then lowered him onto the bed. “Who do you want to fuck you first?” He asked. Nico blushed, looking at each of them. 

“Percy.” He said, looking at Will to make sure it was alright. His boyfriend grinned back at him. He marveled at Will’s ability to not get jealous. He knew that later Will would just fuck him harder, give him more hickies. Will loved to claim him all over again after he was fucked by another guy. In this case, two other guys. He laid back, comfortable on the pillows, and Percy, smiling, climbed over him, and pushing his cock inside him. It was quick and easy, requiring little preparation, and soon he was being fucked easily. 

As Percy fucked him, Jason decided to join in, and climbed behind Percy, fucking Percy as Percy fucked Nico. Sitting to the side, Nico saw Will jerking off. This night was so beyond hot, Nico knew he’d never forget it. As they all finished, he knew he could die happy. 


	6. Percy and Jason

Percy jumped nimbly out of the canoe, his feet hitting sand in the ankle deep water. Up at the front of the canoe, Jason scrambled out considerably less gracefully, and helped Percy haul the boat out of the water. It never failed to amaze Percy how powerfully built Jason was, and he could hardly do anything but stare at the shirtless god before him. He wasn’t really a god of course, but he may as well be. 

“Are you sure this is it?” Percy asked Jason, looking around. They were supposed to be visiting this sacred island Jason had been telling him about. He had told Percy he had a surprise. So far, however, this island didn’t look like anything special. Percy had been expecting something much more magnificent, but all he saw was a long stretch of sand and seagrass. Several yards back, there were woods that let up a slope into the hills. 

“Yes. Well, I mean,  _ this _ isn’t it, we have to walk a little ways, but this is the right island.” 

“Okay.” For some reason, Percy felt nervous as he followed Jason into the trees, his heart beating fast, but he followed Jason, taking in his surroundings. It was a beautiful place, the further they got, the more magnificent and tall trees were, the more rich and beautiful flowers grew. Birds chirped around them, and the breeze seemed to carry all the best smells in the world. 

Eventually they came to a beautiful, white marble fountain, carved into the side of a cliff. A half circle of trees surrounded the edge, as did a row of pillars. Water gushed out of the side of the cliff, and spilled across the marble, lapping at the golden tiles that surrounded the edge of the fountain. In the center stood a large statue of Cupid. 

“Wow, it’s beautiful.” Said Percy, turning to look at Jason. 

“I knew you would love it.” Jason said with a grin. “Do you want to know why I brought you here?”

Percy nodded breathlessly as the taller boy stepped closer to him. Jason touched his cheek, running his fingers along his jawline. It suddenly occurred to Percy that he had never slept with Jason one on one. Thinking about it somehow felt more serious, and made him more nervous then when they were in a group. Perhaps because he secretly looked up to Jason, who was strong in many ways where Percy was weak, or because the focus would be more on him. 

“I thought you and I could make a sacrifice of sorts to Cupid. All of us have been enjoying each other so much, I thought we should thank him, and pay tribute to him.” 

Percy blushed. “Why me? Why not Piper? She’s your girlfriend.” 

“I’ve taken her here as well, but I thought I should also come here with you. Cupid loved both men and women, and so I think we should honor that.” 

“You and I don’t love each other.” Percy said. 

“Maybe not romantically. But I love you to death, you’re my best friend.” 

“Really?” Percy asked, blushing. “Well, I love you too. As a friend. And I uh, I think we should do it. Um, pay tribute, I mean.” 

Jason smiled, and kissed Percy, his powerful tongue pushing its way into his mouth. Percy let Jason claim him, let himself being pulled into Jason, his strong arms, his warm body. He felt Jason, hard against his stomach, and shuddered. They quickly stripped off their clothes, discarding them carelessly by the side of the fountain, and Jason took his hand, leading him to the center of the fountain, onto the base of the statue. 

“Can we do something special?” Jason asked eagerly, excitement in his eyes. 

“Of course.” Said Percy. “What do you have in mind?”

“Give me your wrists.” Jason commanded. Percy followed his instructions, and Jason bound them together in an intricate pattern criss crossing his arms, and then pulled the fabric through a ring attached to a hook jutting from the statue. He pulled the end of the rope, so that Percy was forced to stand at full height, almost on tiptoe, his arms above his head. Jason tied the rope off, and then wrapped it around his torso, binding him firmly to the statue.

“Mmm, you look so sexy, all helplessly tied like that.” Jason crooned. “Now, I thought we could do something very special, to pay respect to Cupid.” He produced a single candle, and Percy’s eyes widened as he caught on. He had always heard about candle wax, and maybe even been curious, but had never expected to experience it. At least not on the receiving end. 

“If you’ll remember, when Cupid’s wife, Psyche first saw his face, she spilled candle wax on his shoulder, surprised at his beauty.” Jason said, as he lit the candle, tossing the match aside. “She should not have looked, and was punished gravely. She lost her lover. But she did her best to overcome a set of trials given to her by Venus, in order to win her love back. Finally, Cupid plead for her to be returned to his side, and was made his immortal wife in heaven. I feel that by spilling wax on my own lovers, I pay respect to both of them, and give the most fitting sacrifice to Cupid that I can.” 

Percy watched the candle melting as Jason spoke, growing more and more eager. “God I want you to do it Jason, I want you to pour wax on me.” He moaned, unable to take it. He just wanted something to happen, he wanted Jason to hurt him and fuck him senseless. 

“I dedicate this sacrifice to Cupid.” Said Jason, and with a grin at Percy, he tilted the candle over his shoulder. Percy gasped in pain, and pleasure, as Jason touched his nipple, rubbing it in slow circles. He felt the drip burning him, it was vastly erotic and pleasurable. Again, Jason dripped candle wax on him, catching the other shoulder. Percy moaned, and Jason kissed his neck, sucking on the nape of it. 

“Does it hurt?” Jason mumbled against Percy’s ear. Percy cried out as wax was dripped onto his chest. 

“Y-yeah.” He panted. “But it feels good.” 

“Good.” Jason said. “Then I think you’re ready for the next step.” 

He carefully set down the candle, and pulled out a strip of red cloth, tying it firmly around Percy’s eyes. 

“God just fuck me already.” Percy whined, begging. “Please.” 

“So impatient.” Said Jason. “I think we both know I have a lot more playing to do.” Percy panted in anticipation, and then, the burn of the wax splashed on his chest once more, and Jason’s hand was on his ass, gripping. And so the torturous game began. Over and over, Jason dripped wax on him, on his chest, his legs, his shoulders, his thighs, his ass, his lower back, and then gave him a momentary pleasure. A kiss on the neck, a tongue in the ear. Percy soon had a hard time telling the difference between pleasure and pain, his arms straining against his silken ropes, his legs shaking, his cock so painfully hard it was weeping and beginning to hurt. 

Then, finally, Jason began to stroke his cock. Percy was covered in wax, and so painfully aroused he could no longer stand it. He cried out in relief, thrusting into Jason’s hand. 

“Oh god oh fuck yeah, fuck yeah.” He moaned. 

“Mmmm, you like that baby? You like having me touch you here?” Jason mumbled as he gave special attention to the head of Percy’s cock. Percy nodded, flushed and panting. He was melting just like the wax, all he could feel was Jason’s fingers. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

“Mmmm, you wanna cum baby?” 

“Yeah, yeah, god, please yeah.” Said Percy. He could feel it building inside him, he was going to cum, he was going to cum, he was going to-  _ and then Jason took his hand away.  _

Percy cried out in frustration, bucking his hips into thin air. “Oh god no please come back.”

“You can cum when I say you can cum.” Jason said. “But for now you’re going to make me cum.” He flipped Percy around, pinning him against the statue, and began to rub his cock between Percy’s thick ass cheeks. It was a positively maddening tease, feeling Jason’s thick cock rubbing him, against his hole, but not entering. Jason even had his hands on Percy’s hips, preventing him from moving at all.

“God I want you inside me.” He pleaded. “Please I want you to fuck me so bad. I want your thick cock inside me.” 

“Mmmm, do you?” Jason asked. “How badly do you want it?” 

Percy cried out, feeling a wax drip on his back. “I want it so bad, I want it more than anything, please Jason,  _ please.”  _ Another drip. It was almost unbearable. Finally, at last, he felt Jason slide one finger inside him. He let out a sob of relief, and began to buck backwards against the finger, but it wasn’t enough, it couldn’t reach that spot deep inside him. 

“More.” Percy panted. “More. God, please Jason I’ll do anything, I’m your dirty slut just please please please.” 

“God keep begging me like that.” Jason purred, continuing to grind on Percy’s ass. Percy gave another desperate whimper, but continued to beg. 

“Oh please please- ah~” Percy moaned as more wax was dripped onto his back and shoulders. Jason’s cock rubbing on him was too much to bear, so close yet so far. “Please fuck me. Please, my hole is throbbing for you, I need you inside me, I need you to fuck me. I want your cum inside me please.” 

Jason chuckled against Percy’s neck, grunting. “So needy.” Jason reached around, rubbing the tip of Percy’s cock between his fingers, just enough to tantalize him more. Percy bucked, trying to buck against Jason’s hand. 

“Jason PLEASE!” Percy screamed. He couldn’t take it anymore. He let out a desperate, painful sob. “God I want you to fuck me. I just want you pound me until I can’t walk.”

“Mmm, you want me to use you up like the little fuck toy you are?” Jason rubbed the tip of Percy’s cock in slow, tantalizing circles, occasionally giving his balls a small squeeze. It was maddening. 

“Yes.” Percy panted. “Yes I’m your fuck you. Fuck. Fuck, yes, fuck.” He was beginning to become incoherent, he was so hard it was painful, and all he could think about was Jason’s thick, powerful cock slamming inside him, fucking him. “Jason pleaaaaaseeee.” He moaned. “God I can’t stand it anymore.” 

And then, finally, at long last, Jason’s strong powerful hands were gripping his hips, holding him steady, and his cock was entering. Percy gave out a gasping, sobbing shudder of relief, and then, Jason began to  _ fuck  _ him. Jason held his hips, and slammed his cock deep into Percy, thrusting with all his might. As he did so, Percy cried out so loudly, making so much noise that birds in the surrounding trees took off. He had never been fucked like this, with Jason going full thrust, yanking his hips back against hip, the slamming of their hips only barely drowned out by Percy’s cries. Every thrust against his gspot deep inside him was an indescribably amazing feeling, made better by the build anticipation. It didn’t take long before Percy felt it building up inside him, and he knew he was going to cum. 

“Gonna cum.” Said Jason, and then he did, his hot cum filling Percy, and Percy came with him, his seed splashing onto the base of the statue. He panted, watching as his sperm glowed and disappeared. Their offering had been accepted. Had cupid taken his sperm? Gross. But Percy couldn’t dwell on it for too long. His arms were shaking and burning, and he was near collapse. Jason quickly untied him, catching him in his arms before he could fall. Percy smiled up at Jason, and Jason gave him a sweet kiss. Cupid would favor them for sure. 


	7. Calypso and Leo

Leo collapsed on the luxurious king size bed, stretching and yawning. “I’m ready to go to bed, after that long flight.” He told Calypso. They’d just spent the last day and a half traveling to Hawaii, their longest flight having finished up the trip. He watched as his beautiful girlfriend crossed the room, throwing open the balcony doors to let the breeze in. 

“What do you mean? You slept the entire flight. You were snoring before we even took off.” Calypso laughed. He watched her cross to the bathroom, brushing out her long, golden brown hair. It fascinated him how her gorgeous hair flowed down her back in large ringlets. Everything about her was perfect. She had curves in all the right places, and a gorgeous, flawless bronze complexion. He wondered how so many foolish, foolish heros, including Percy (he tried his best to avoid thinking about that), had just abandoned her in the middle of the ocean. Sure it was supposed to be impossible, but he had found a way, had he not? Even Percy, who had a favor from the gods, couldn’t be bothered to make sure they kept their promise to free her. 

But now, they were traveling the world. So far they’d been all over Europe, from the Swiss Alps to the Eiffel tower, and Russia, and the Rocky mountains. They’d been visiting the colder places, as Calypso was forever enchanted by the snow. But lately, she’d been getting homesick, and so Leo decided to take her to Hawaii, to enjoy the island life for awhile. They hadn’t had trouble with food or travel expenses, Calypso was able to use her talents as an enchantress to transform mundane materials such as leaves, small stones, and napkins into money. They’d already deposited thousands of dollars into a bank account. Leo hoped that the mist would protect them from suspicion. So far it had, but he did not want to have to explain any of this to the cops. 

“Yeah well, we woke up very early yesterday morning.” Leo yawned. 

“I was actually thinking about something else.” Said Calypso slyly, biting her perfect bottom lip. Leo was suddenly feeling awake. 

“Like what?” He asked, sliding off the bed and pulling her in for a kiss. She kissed him back, a long, lingering kiss, and he ran his fingers through the ends of her soft hair. 

“We’ve been dating for almost half a year.” Calypso said. “I believe six months was our agreement?” Leo’s breath caught, and he ran his hands down her perfect back, stopping just short of her ass. 

“Has it been six months already?” Leo asked her, kissing her sweetly once more. “How does it feel like yesterday that I met you, and at the same time feel like we’ve known each other forever?” 

“I find myself wondering the same thing. And yes. It really has been six months. Do you remember what that means?”

“Mmm, remind me.” Leo kissed her lips, along her jaw, down to her neck, biting her gently in that one specific spot. She let out a soft moan, pressing tighter against Leo. 

“I think it’s time we made love.” She said sweetly. “I mean, I think it’s time we went all the way.” 

Leo leaned back a little to look into his beautiful girflfriend’s golden brown eyes. She was too beautiful for him. 

“Are you sure my love?” He asked gently, cupping her cheek tenderly. “It has been sixth months, but that doesn’t mean we have to do anything you’re not ready for.” 

She kissed him softly, wrapping her small, soft hand around his, holding it against her cheek. “Trust me, I’m not doing anything I’m not ready for.”

“Promise?” Leo asked her. 

“I promise. I want this with you, I can’t wait for one more second.” 

With that, Leo lifted her up by her legs, which quickly wrapped around his waist, and carried her to the bed, tossing her down. He was pleased to know that while his weight training over the past few months hadn’t done much to make him look any tougher or bulkier, it was paying off. Quickly he climbed over her, kissing her with passion and intensity, and she kissed him back with equal enthusiasm. For several minutes, they made out, with Leo holding himself up with one arm, using his free hand to rub her side, his hand straying down to her leg every now and then. 

He was nervous, unsure what to do next. He and Calypso had done some things, over the pants, and she’d let him see and play with her chest. But he had never done anything… down there with her. It didn’t take long for Calypso to realize he was out of his element. 

“Here, let me take over.” Calypso sat up, pushing Leo into a lying position, climbing over him. Leo watched her breathlessly, and she smiled down at him. 

“God you have no idea how beautiful you are.” He told her. “I positively worship you.” 

“You’re sweet.” She said, smiling. She began to pull his shirt off, and he quickly helped out, and then helped her get her shirt off. For a few moments he struggled to try and get her bra off, and she quickly took over for him. 

“We can work on that later.” She said. “Right now though…” She pulled Leo’s hands up to her chest as she sat down on top of him, her soft ass right on top of Leo’s semi hard on. Her breasts were soft, the nipples a dark brown. Leo squeezed them, then played with her nipples, feeling breathless. His rough, calloused hands didn’t feel worthy of her. She breathed out slowly, pushing her chest more into his hands. Leo squeezed, and leaned up to suck on her nipples. To his delight, she gave a small gasp delight, and gave out little moans. Leo felt himself grow harder, and to his delight, she began to rub her ass on his cock, causing him to grunt in delight. 

“Oh fuck baby.” He breathed, grinding back. “God I wanna fuck you.” 

“I want you to fuck me.” Her soft musical voice was dripping with lust. Her talking like that drove him insane beyond all reason. “I want you to put your tongue, then your fingers, and then your cock inside me. I want you to pound me until I scream your name.” 

“Let me go down on you.” Leo panted, holding her hips and grinding on her. As much as he wanted to skip to when he was going to get to have sex with her, Percy and Jason had both told him how important foreplay was. There was also the horrible evening when they’d forced him to point out the clit on many, many, many pictures. In this moment, though, he was grateful, he felt better prepared, having had somebody talk him through how it should work before it ever happened. He wanted Calypso to enjoy this too. 

Calypso smiled at him. “Well alright.” She rolled off him, and Leo sat, shirtless, watching her breathlessly, as she removed her pants to reveal her adorable little cotton white panties. He climbed off the bed, and kissed up Calypso’s legs, then her thighs, and then began kissing her through the fabric. As her hands began to push her underwear off, he pulled it the rest of the way off her, to reveal her gorgeous pussy. 

Reverently, kissed her pussy on the lips, and then, slightly hesitantly, licked up her slit. Calypso’s breath seized, and with growing confidence, Leo pushed her legs apart, spreading her as needed with his fingers. He leaned down, licking her clit with slow relish. Calypso gasped, her head falling back, and he sucked at her clit, rubbing his tongue on it. As she let out gasps of pure pleasure, his confidence built, and he began to kiss her, rubbing his tongue on her, and then, boldly, he pushed his tongue inside her, tasting her fully. He felt her back arch, as she let out a high, keening moan. 

He was surprised by how much he was enjoying this. Hearing her moan was so hot, and the fact that he was giving her so much pleasure made him really happy. So, he put his all into it. He went back and fourth between sucking and licking at his clit with his tongue, and french kissing her, fucking her entrance with his tongue. And then, all of a sudden, her fingers were gripping his hair, hard. 

“Oh god, more,  _ more, please god more!”  _ She cried. Leo obliged, pushing his tongue against that specific spot inside her, the spot that made her twist his hair, and arch her back. “Oh fuck, fuck, fucccck” He kept going, Percy had emphasized to him that even when the girl cums, you should keep going. He continued for several minutes, and she came twice more, before pulling him up, kissing him, in a hungry, passionate sort of way. He kissed her back. 

“Was I any good?” He asked her. She nodded quickly.

“Oh fuck yes, you were. So fucking good.” She kissed Leo all over his face. “You’re doing that again sometime.” 

“With pleasure.” Leo said, smiling. Then Calypso climbed on his lap, pushing him over onto his back. Aggressively, she pulled off his pants, and he helped her kick them off. To his delight, her fingers traced the edge of his waistband, toying at pulling them off. Her touches made his skin break out into goosebumps, and he knew he could not possibly be more excited than he was now. This was easily the best night of his life. 

“You can take them off if you want.” He said breathlessly. She smiled at him, and peeled them off, watching greedily as his cock bounced up against his stomach. 

“Oh wow, Leo, you didn’t tell me you were packing.” She purred, running one finger along his dick, and then wrapping her fingers loosely around it, and rubbed gently. Leo gave a grunt, his head falling back slightly. 

“That feels good.” He said, moaning as her fingers closed around him a little more. 

“If you think that feels good, I wonder how this will feel.” Calypso said, pushing her head to one side, and leaning down, kissing the head of Leo’s cock. Leo felt a jolt through his entire body, was she about to give him a blow job? He shuddered, gasping as she licked up the length of his cock. Calypso smirked deviously up at him, and then put her mouth around him. She began to suck, bobbing her head over his cock. Leo groaned in extacy, his head falling back against his pillows. With every bob of her head, every stroke of her tongue, he died a beautiful and delightful death. It was all over too quick. 

“I’m gonna cum.” He panted. Calypso began to bob faster, rubbing his shaft where her throat couldn’t reach, and Leo came in her mouth, panting. He watched in awe as she swallowed his cum, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“How was I?” She asked coyly. Leo smiled, and stroked her hair, pulling her up to kiss him. They kissed each other for a lovely, tender few minutes, and then Calypso’s hand was sliding down again, rubbing his cock once more. 

“Mmm, that feels good baby.” Leo said, kissing her. 

“Just getting you warmed up.” She said, grinning. 

“Warmed up for- are we gonna?” Leo asked, his heart speeding up. He would’ve been happy just getting a blow job, but now she was telling him he would have the chance to fuck her. 

“Hell yeah we’re gonna. I waited for six months, and I don’t want to wait a second longer.” Leo blushed and pulled her close, kissing her sweetly and lowering her onto the bed. He climbed over her, and pushed her legs apart. She smirked up at him, spreading her legs even further for him, rubbing her clit in slow, lazy circles. He took a shuddering breath, and pushed slowly inside her, bracing himself above her head. 

“Is this okay?” He asked softly, and she nodded quickly, biting her lip in anticipation. He pushed further, getting the rest of his length inside her. Slowly, and carefully, he began to push in and out of her, and she smiled up at him. Feeling more confident, he began to thrust in and out of her, encouraged by her soft moans and groans of pleasure. He built up speed, grunting with each thrust. He felt so amazing and incredible, and as he built up speed, she suddenly was flipping him over, riding on his cock. 

“Oh god oh fuck baby, that feels amazing.” He panted. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too baby.” She said, bouncing high and hard. He put his hands on her hips, and helped her bounce on his cock. Eventually, she began to moan louder and louder, and Leo came hard inside her. 

“Oh fuck Calypso oh fuck.” He moaned, as she slid off of him and flopped in the bed next to him. He watched her as she fingered herself, finishing. 

“Sorry baby.” He said softly. “Next time I’ll try and last longer so I can make you cum too.” 

“It’s okay honey. Practice makes perfect.”

Leo grinned as he pulled her into him, snuggling her close. He knew there would be a lot of practicing from here on out. 


End file.
